


Memory

by ETNMystic



Category: Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Someone keeps interfering, but this time with memories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Memory

_“About time you snapped out of it. That witch tricked us all!”_

_“Wha-”_

* * *

"God fucking dammit, you demon....."

She huffs.

"He needs to stop interfering."

"Well, if we leave him as is, it'd be punishment enough."

Silence. Thinking.

She shakes her head.

"No, not all the way. He needs to be confused just like the others at the very least."

At an engineer.

"Rewind time to just before the others woke up. Wipe his memory of the event."

He nods and leaves.

"Why does he have to lose the memory?"

"It makes it too easy to progress the story."

"You know she's eventually going to come across us, right?"

She nods.

"I understand, but we've been doing her a favor."

"Even if that means controlling others?"

"Yes. It's a necessary evil."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The others wake up, confused.

"What happened?"

C.P. looked confused.

"I....I don't know.....but I feel like I'm forgetting something....."


End file.
